Otaku's Wish: Part 1- Switched
by Starania
Summary: An group of people go to a famous anime con, known for it's one week of "realistic events". But what if the events were a little more than realistic...? Part One of a Trilogy. Rated T for violence, swearing, and screwed up humor.
1. Chapter ichi- Chan-lee's Nonsense

~THIS IS MY THIRD FANFICTIONS! I'm rewriting my other ones, so don't worry, the single follower TT-TT I'm so flippin' lazy...

...

Chapter Ichi

Kittenizzy: Urania glared at Hikari, getting peeved with her connection to her.

Starania: Hikari picked up her sword, Aqua Dancer. "F-final d-dance. Rising sea!"

Yumiroselove: Pride just smirked, and sent shadows over to-

* * *

The phone rang in an old house, the trees in front of it worn down and old. A cobbled road led up to a brown door, icicles hanging down. A girl with wavy maroon hair and brown eyes rushed to see who it was, pausing from her Fullmetal Alchemist roleplay.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"HEYAFULLMETALRUNTTWHAT'SUP?IFELTLIKECALLINGYOUFORNOAPPE ARENTREASON!" The other person said happily.

"HEY! I'm not short!" The brown hair girl yelled back.

"Hey, stop yelling, Kyo-chan!" The other person whined.

"You're such a hypocrite, Chan-ni..." Krysty muttered

"Yay!" Chan-lee said happily.

Krysty rolled her eyes, and went over to her couch to pick up her tablet.

"So, what did you want?" Krysty asked.

"Um... I forgot." Chan-lee said cheerfully.

Krysty banged her head against a table.

"You know what? Get back on, Starania. Hikari's about to get slaughtered by Pride." Krysty sighed. "And Urania is still pretty peeved."

"Kya! Hikari!" The sounds of Chan-lee typing in things happened.

* * *

Yumiroselove: Pride just smirked and sent shadows over to Hikari's sword.

Starania: Luna ran in front of Hikari and took the full impact, and fell to the ground.

Hikari gasped, and ran over to Luna. "Luna!" Cried.

"Do-don't get too close, I won't be able to regenerate myself. I-I lose my powers." She said with a weak smile.

Yumirose: "Feh, Luna, you would risk your life for a human." Pride said smugly. "Too bad her life won't last that long either!" Pride pointed at Hikari. Shadows trapped her and the first thing that happened was a dome of darkness.

Starania: (Yumi, that a bit of a gary-stu move...)

Hikari brought up Aqua Dancer, accidentally hitting her auto mail leg. A loud clink echo through the dome.

Kittenizzy: Urania frowned, and glared at Pride. "Why don't you finish her off already?!"

Yumiroselove: (meh!)

Pride smiled "We still need to acquire her suffering, and she did see truth..."

Starania: (-_-#)

Hikari got up, and stumbled over to the nearest shadow, and began to make an wave of water while holding her breath.

Alchemyboy: "Sis!" Liam, Leo's twin, shouted, charged at the wall, his katana stabbing at the shadows.

Kittenizzy: Urania glanced at Leo "Leo? Y-you're here?!"

Alchemyboy: "Sorry sweetheart, he's still dead." Liam said with a slight smile. "I'm here for my little kitten."

* * *

"WHATTHEHECK?! WHEN DID LEO DIE?!" Krysty yelled.

"Since I felt like it." Another voice said from the phone.

"Dreke! My phone!" Chan-lee yelled.

Krysty facepalmed. "Honestly, both of you..."

"What?" The two asked at the same. Both of them were adopted and the story behind is rather sweet, but that would be said at a later time.

Krysty started laughing. "Siblings, in both roleplay and real life, unbelievable."

Dreke groaned. "Shut it, pipsqueak."

"WHAT?!" Krysty yelled.

"You heard me, Fullmetal runt." Dreke said.

"WHO'RECALLINGSOSHORTTHATYOUCAN'TSEEWITHAMAGNIFINGGLASS?!" Krysty roared.

Laughter came from the phone.

"Oh, by the way, did Chany tell you about the Anime con yet?" Dreke asked.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to say!" Chan-lee finally remembered.

Krysty facepalmed. "No, she didn't, bubbling Baka..." she muttered.

"I fixed up our cosplays, you as Edward Elric, Alice as Al, and Me as Roy Mustang!" Chan-lee said cheerfully.

"I'm gonna be Lin, and Emmie is gonna be Lanfan." Dreke sighed.

"Aw, really? Emmie would look so cute!" Krysty said, picturing Emmie in her head.

"I know, right?!" Chan-lee said excited.

"So when is this con?" Krysty asked.

"Um, Saturday!" Chan-piped.

"Wait, Saturday." Krysty frowned.

"Yes, Saturday." Chan-lee repeated

"This Saturday?" Krysty asked

"Yep!" Chan-lee replied

"Oh, crap, Chany, that's our concert!" Krysty groaned. The three had a small band, and finally got their debut concert this Saturday.

Chan-lee frowned. "Oh, no... I already bought tickets..."

Krysty bit her lip. "How long is the con?"

"It's seven days, but all the Fullmetal Alchemist stuff is on Saturday..." Chan-lee sighed

Krysty sighed. "Oh well."

Starania: Hikari quickly made a jetstream of water crash into the shadows.

Yumiroselove: The walls faltered a bit, but still held up.

Alchemyboy: Liam managed to keep a bit of the wall open by stuffing his sword into the hole Hikari made.

Starania: Hikari transmuted the left over water into oxygen so she could breathe.

* * *

She began gasping hard. "...crud..."

Alchemyboy: (Okay Yumi, you know Hikari's final dance is a powerful move, strong enough to damage a homunculus. She only used it once in this entire roleplay, and you cut it off. I thought we all agreed that you wouldn't do that! Pride might be homunculus, but that does make him invincible! You are banned from the roleplay for a day, due to Pride being a Gary-stu!)

Yumiroselove:(!what?! You never said that!)

Starania: (okay, listen up, Yumi,

Rule number 3: one character out of the ones that can have a move that can hurt a homunculus badly- it can only be used twice a month TO AVOID DEATH UNLESS THE CHARACTER IS A HOMUNCULUS.)

Kittenizzy: (woah, isn't that a bit harsh? Especially when in a main event? )

Starania: (You know how strict I am.)

* * *

"Strict?! You?!" Krysty started laughing.

Chan-lee scoffed over the phone. "But you still remember how I hate the stus'"

Shuffling sounds came from the other side of the phone. Krysty frowned.

"Hey, Dreke, Chany? I hear something in the background.

"Oh. That's just a... movie" Chan-lee said suspiciously. "So see you Saturday at the concert?"

Krysty sighed. "Fine.

* * *

**********The Saturday**********

"What?!" Krysty shouted.

Chan-lee glared at the manager of the music club. "How're you guys closed?! We reserved a spot here a week ago! HOW are our application gone?!" She yelled.

Alice, the other girl in the band, their best friend, and the pianist of the group, yelled, "I don't think we should perform here. This place was a piece a junk anyway, and it probably won't be good for our first performance."

The three girls sat on the bench outside, and Chan-lee took out her cellphone. "I'll call Dreke. Where do you wanna go to calm us all down?" She asked.

Krysty thought about it.

"Hey, how about the anime con you were so excited about?" Alice asked.

Chan-lee grinned. She called Dreke.

"Hey, Oni-chan? The stupid Baka canceled our little concert. We're going to the anime con, pick us up so we can change and put our makeup on." Chan-lee said with a grin.

Dreke came over fifteen minutes later, and picked up the girls. "Emmie can't come because she got sick."

"Oh, poor Em!" Krysty cried.

Chan-lee sighed. "I do hope she gets better."

When they arrived the con, people were bustling around. Dreke parked his car, and the four came out.

"Okay, we're all gonna change, then meet up in the auditorium after we change." Chan-lee handed out some maps, and sprinter off.

"Woah, look at that Mustang go." Dreke said with with a smile.

Alice started cracking up, getting the joke.

"Wait, I don't get it!" Krysty said, confused.

"Mustang... car... Roy... Mustang... Chan-lee sprinting, as... Roy Mustang..." Alice managed.

"Huh?" Krysty didn't get what Alice said.

"Chan-lee is Roy Mustang, right? So Mustang is also a type of car. Chan-lee ran off really fast, hence, 'look at that Mustang go...?"

Krysty just walked away, still not getting the joke.

Drake went to go change, and when the two finally got to the bathroom, Chan-lee came out, not looking like Chan-lee at all!

"Fullmetal!" Chan-lee tackled Krysty. Krysty glanced at her.

"Wow, exactly like Roy!" Krysty said, surprised.

Chan-lee spun around "yay!"

"The only problem is that you don't act or sound like him." Krysty pointed out.

"Oh really?" Chan-lee cleared her throat, and yelled, in a low voice, "From that day on, all female officers will have to wear TINY MINISKIRTS!" Chan-lee declared.

Alice and Krysty stared at Chan-lee. They all bursted into laughter.

They skipping out the bathroom, and and looked around. No one was there.

"They must all be in the auditorium!" Alice declared. They all walked toward the auditorium. There wasn't any noise coming from the auditorium.

Chan-lee frowned. "Dreke?" Dreke wasn't there.

Krysty consciously opened the door. When they glanced into the room, it was empty.

Alice frowned. "H-how...?"

Chan-lee's gaze wandered up to the stage. There was an giant silver door that looked like The Door To Truth.

Krysty stared at the door too. "What the?!"


	2. Chapter ni- The Gate to Truth

Chan-lee frowned. "This is incredible well made!" She went around it, examining ever detail. "It's amazing!" Then, she touched the door. "KYA!" In a flash of light she was gone.

Krysty panicked. "Chany!" She charged at the Door, and disappeared too.

Alice shakily touch the door too, and disappeared.

The three were seperated from each other, at seperate Gates.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Krysty yelped, glancing around. Instead of the stage, there was a white room, except it wasn't a room. More like an area...

Krysty dusted her red jacket off, glaring at the door. "...Damnit, what a good imitation, but jokes over!" She crossed her arms.

Truth appeared. "Joke? What joke? This is quite real! Hm... Doubting in me, the Truth?"

Krysty scoffed. "Cosplayers."

"Hmm... You seem doubtful. Maybe I should make you more gullible?" Truth grinned.

Krysty glared at Truth in reply. "Screw off."

Truth spread out his arms as the gate opened, and pulled Krysty in.

Krysty blinked as pain rocketed up her arm and leg. It was a blackout for her.

* * *

"Hm... Weak." Truth jabbed a finger at Chan-lee. "You pity yourself, saying you're weak. You tried training in stoicism. I wonder how it would be if you really did have no feelings..."

Chan-lee blinked, taking a step back. "W-what? N-no, this can't be, this is..."

Truth grinned. "Ah, you know? You know? That's a new one, a human that knows what I am teh never came here before!"

Chan-lee scowled. "Get me out of here!"

"Ah, you know equivalent exchange, don't you?" Truth smirked.

Chan-lee took another step back as the gate opened, then dragged her in.

Chan-lee didn't go down with a fight, but it was a fight she lost.

* * *

Alice fidgeted with her tie. This wasn't normal. A white room? With no corners?

Alice stared at the gate,which was the only thing that didn't disappear.

"Eh? A quiet one. That's new." Truth muttered, crossing it's arms.

Alice blinked, then frowned. "Who're are you?"

"Ooh, you remind me of a kid I once saw! In fact, you're dressed like him right now!" Truth grinned.

Alice gasped. "A-alphonse?!"

Truth smirked. "Ding ding ding! Ah, I know! You can be just like him!"

The gate opened, sending a black tentacle at her.

Alice squeaked, then put her arm up in defense. But it was futile.

* * *

Dreke crossed his arms. "Hello, Truth."

Truth smirked. "I see your back. Wasn't losing your best friend more than enough?"

Dreke clenched his teeth. "Shut up and take me over. I need to save them."

Truth nodded. "Alrightie then. You'll lose something dear to you, more important that Mia."

Dreke just glared at Truth as he walketowards the gate, showing no resitance to the tentacles.

* * *

Chan-lee groaned. She found herself getting shaked by a woman with her blonde hair clipped up by a brown clip.

"Sir!" She was shaking her.

"Hm...?" Chan-lee glanced at the woman. "R-riza?!" Chan-lee fell out of the chair. She couldn't believe it. It was Riza Hawkeye! She frowned.

"Sir, you fell asleep on your desk again." Riza said calmly, helping Chan-lee up.

"T-thank you Ri-" Chan-lee stopped. Did her voice change?

"Sir?" Riza glanced at Chan-lee, worried.

"I'm fine." Chan-lee said. Was this a prank? If so, it's a bit elaborate. The effects that were used... The lighting for the Gate would've been expensive, and how could the gate be so detailed? It looked so real! Mostly, she as curious how they changed her voice. It sounded... it sounded..? Like... Him!

* * *

Krysty shakily stood up. "Gah where am I-" she began. She stopped. That isn't her voice, no it couldn't be... She shook her head and looked around.

She was in an alley, leaning on a trash can. She tried walking out of he alley, but she tripped. Krysty groaned.

"Dang it, why does my leg feel like met-" Krysty stopped. She pulled up the sleeve of her leg, and gasped. Automail. That one thing that was so significant to the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, his automail leg and auto mail ar-

wait.

Krysty yanked off her cosplay jacket and pulled up her sleeve. Automail arm! Krysty nearly fainted on the spot. Chan-lee must've put a cover on her arm and leg when she was asleep! She tried yanking the cover off, but it would come off. That was weird. She frowned. When she touched it, it couldn't be a cover. Most covers where made of paper painted silver. It was too real to touch. Cold hard metal was underneath her fingers. She started shaking. This isn't a cosplay... this was...!

* * *

Alice panicked. She was in a hallway, with random people waving at her.

She realized she wasn't her. She wasn't in her real cosplays costume. She was in a suit of armor! She began to hyperventilating. She didn't have to think about who she was. She was empty suit armor with a soul attached to it. She didn't have a body. She wasn't Alice anymore she was...

* * *

Dreke glanced around. He was in a train. With Lan Fan. He started fidgeting in his seat.

"Lan Fan, where are we going?" Dreke asked.

"We're going to Amestries." Lan Fan sighed. "For the third time."

Dreke glanced out the window. For some odd reason, he was starving.

He already realized he wasn't Dreke. He knew he was Prince Ling. He just couldn't believe it. He knew what was going on. After all, his father had brought him to this as con once before. He died protecting Ling. He died, as Lan Fan's grandfather. Dreke gripped his seat. He made a big mistake. This con... was the most dangerous con of all. He shouldn't have brought his little sister or Krsty and Alice here. Anime otaku love this con, for they take the roles of who they cosplays as. But here the dangerous part. They have to get past the story line, including deaths and actions. He got through this part. He'll do it again. He could just hope Chan-lee and her friends could too. This wasn't an Otaku's wish. This is an otaku's death wish. He gritted his teeth. It was gonna be a long day.

"Ah, Prince, we are here!" Lan Fan said, the train slowing down.

* * *

Chan-lee glanced around in her office. It was weird, being Roy Mustang.

"The Elric brothers are coming soon." Riza said, breaking the silence.

Chan-lee glanced up at Riza. "When are they coming?"

"They should've come her by now, but Fullmetal is missing." Riza said calmly.

"Where is her brother?" Chan-lee asked.

"In the waiting room." Riza pointed outside.

Chan-lee got up, and walked out of the office. "I'll be right back." She said.

* * *

Alice saw Roy Mustang approaching her. She started panicking. Would Roy find out she wasn't Al?

"Hi, Tin can!" Roy said, unusually cheerful.

"H-hello!" Alice squeaked.

"Where's your brother?" Roy asked.

Alice shrugged, as much as a suit of armor could.

"Ah, missing?" Roy asked.

Alice shrugged again. Roy wasn't acting.. Roy-ish. In fact, Roy was being too cheerful...

Alice whimpered. It reminded her of Chan-lee... What if she didn't make it?

Roy frowned. "Hey Al, are you okay? You're whimpering."

Alice glanced at Roy. Funny. Al, nickname in both worlds. Alice smiled.

Roy smiled too. "Alright, let's look for your brother, shall we?"

Then, it hit Alice as if a rock hit her. Roy wasn't Roy. In fact, it was so obvious! Roy barely smiles, and he doesn't call Al Tin can. In fact, the only person that calls Al Tin can is Chan-lee.

Alice stared at Roy. Only one way to find out! "O-okay!"

Roy and Alice headed outside.

* * *

After a few minutes of hunting for Ed, they found him in an alley.

"Hey, runt!" Roy yelled, walking over to Krysty

"WHO'REYOUCALLINGSHORT, CHAN-LEE?!" Krysty yelled.

Roy seemed to freeze for a moment. "W-who's Chan-lee?" He asked.

Krysty froze. "No way, Roy Mustang!" She squealed.

Roy sweatdropped. "Are you feeling alright, Ed? You're acting like a girl."

"I am a girl!" Krysty said.

Roy coughed. "Fullmetal, do you have a fever or something?"

Al sweatdropped. "Ah, big brother, you're not a girl, are you?"

"But, I... oh." She hugged Al. "Yay! Little brother!

Roy facepalmed. "Fullmetal," Roy began. "You're not a little fangirl! Stop hugging your-"

"Yay, Roy!" Krysty glomped Roy.

Al thought for a moment. "Wait... Roy, Ed, you're not Ed... or Roy..."

Roy and Krysty stared at Al. "Huh?" They said at the same time. Roy pealed Ed off. "S-so who are we?"

"Well, Roy acting really hyper and friendly. He even offered to help find Ed." Al said. "Then, Ed mistakenly called Roy Chan-lee."

Roy glanced at Al. "So you're implying that..."

"You, Roy Mustang, are Chan-lee, the guitarist of Aki Kaji, and sister of Dreke!" Al pointed at Roy.

Roy stood there, speechless.

"And Ed, you claimed you were a girl, hugged me and Roy, and called Roy 'Chan-lee' who was amazing at making uniforms for us! You are none other than Krysty, the singer of Aki Kaji, and our little Fullmetal!"

Ed also stood there sspeechless, not ranting about how he wasn't little.

Chan-lee shook her head and smiled. "Well done, Tin can. Or should I say, Alice?"

Alice grinned. "Tehehehe! Krysty, Chan-lee, we made it out of Truth in one piece!"

Krysty sighed with relief. "I'm just happy we're all here!"

"Me too." Chan-lee said, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"Let's see... if Chan-lee is Roy, the Krys and Ali are Ed and Al." Dreke muttered, getting off the train. The train station was large and filled with people. He went out of the the station and stood in the outdoors. He stretched. "Ah, I can breath!" He said, repeating the same lines as he did last time.

Lan Fan was behind him. "We must get to a hotel for shelter." She said, dragging Ling away.

"Aw, but I wanna explore!" Dreke whined.

Lan Fan rolled her eyes and dragged him away. "Come on, my Prince."

Dreke sighed. He had to find his sister!

* * *

Chan-Lee walked out of the alley. "All we need now is Dreke , who is probably Ling right now!"

"He might be in Xing." Krysty pointed out.

"But, judging from where we are in the book, Ling should be in a hotel by now..." Alice said, thinking.

"Then Ed, go book out a hotel!" Chan-lee said smiling. "By the way, you're suppose to be in my office."

"Aw, shut it, colonel Bastard!" Krysty said with a grin.

"You're in charater, big brother!" Alice said with a smile.

"I guess I should be in character too." Chan-lee stood up straight and fixed her collar.

The there 'boys' looked at each other, and started laughing.

Ed and Al seperated from Roy, as they headed out to find the hotel.

Roy headed back to RoRoheaded back to the Military HQ, along with one little stalker, whom was a hazard the Military HQ, along with one little stalker, whom was a hazard to Roy. That one little stalker, was there for revenge. Revenge, over Hikari Chu, a.k.a Chan-lee Yakazumo, the O.C's that never existed in the first place.

Little did they know what would happen if Ling wasn't in time to save Chan-lee...


	3. Chapter san- What is Within

Krysty walked around, trying to look for the hotel was. She had to find Dreke, for Chany's sake.  
"Tin can, find anything yet?" Krysty asked.  
Alice shook her head. "Nothing at all..."  
"Well this is going nowhere." Krysty muttered.  
Alice glanced at her hands. No, not hands, armor. It was weird. She couldn't feel anything, not even the warmth of the day. It scared her. She started shaking.  
Krysty heard the clattering behind her. She spun around, and stared at Alice. "Al, I swear on my life that we're gonna get back to normal. We are gonna get our old bodies back, I promise!"  
Alice stared back at Krysty, and began to laugh. "Oh Krys, you really are Ed!"  
Krysty laughed along. "Now I know how it really feel to be the Elric brothers!"

* * *

Chan-lee glanced around the city, amazed by the likeness of what Amestris looked like in real life. But for some reason, something was off...  
As she began to turn a corner, a knife flew at her face.  
'"Kya!". Hikari yelped, ducking.  
"Come on, Hikari! Get out and fight!" A voice yelled.  
The knife slammed into a wall.  
Chan-lee dug into her pockets to find Roy's alchemy gloves. But before she could, she found a furious Pride glaring at her.  
"Wh-what do you want?" Chan-lee squeaked. She slipped the gloves on.  
"Nothing much but seeing you dead, Hikari!" A shadow flew under her.  
"Who's Hikari?" Chan-lee asked, slipping behind a wall.  
Pride grinned. "You should know this."  
Chan-lee stepped out of the wall, and snapped her fingers and shut her eyes. An wisp of a flame barely reached Pride.  
Pride raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Seriously? The Aqua Alchemist is that sad?"  
Chan-lee froze. "Okay, fine. Let's say I am Hikari. Would like to explain how I am Roy Mustang?!" Chan-lee demanded, her posture now straight.  
Pride chuckled. "The apple doesn't fall from the tree, as they say."  
Chan-lee frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"You won't live long enough to find out!" A shadow spiked up in front of her.  
Chan-Lee yelped, and stepped back, tripping over another one of Pride's shadow. Of course, the spike was behind her.  
Pride smircked  
Chan-lee closed her eyes. This had to be the end.

* * *

"Chany!" Dreke, or this case Ling, raced towards her, pushing her away from the spike.  
The spike grazed Ling's shoulder, wincing as it did. He could feel a burning flame inside of him. He scowled. It didn't go away...

"Lion's reminiscence!" Dreke shouted, as bright light flashed.  
Chan-lee covered her eyes. As she lowered her arm, Dreke wasn't there. Instead, a boy with short black hair, a black shirt, green cargo pants, and silver eyes was there, glared at Pride.  
"Don't mess with my sis." He growled. He had brass knuckles on, he lifted them up into a fighting stance.  
Chan-lee gasped. "L-leo!?" She cried out.  
Leo grinned. "I'll explain later Hika, Chany, whatever."  
He ran up to Pride, pulled back his arm as in to punch.  
Pride's smirk fell. "Oh, you again."  
"That's right, I'm back in action!" Leo roared.  
Pride pulled his shadows into a wall.  
Leo recklessly punched the wall, and accidentally fell in into the shadows. "Whoop!"

* * *

Chan-lee sweatdropped. Leo... reckless as ever, real life and roleplay. She had to help. She lifted her arms up, and and put her foot into front of her.  
"There comes a time in human life," She muttered, remembering her self-defense lessons. "Where you or someone you live will be attacked,"  
She squared her body, then ran towards the opening, hoping to land a punch. "You will learn to fight!"  
She hit something alright, but that something was rather hard... and wet. When she glanced at what she punched, it wasn't very pretty. She had hit a spike that shot up in front of her, and her hand was bleeding. Chan-lee winced, and pulled her arm away. Pride smirked. "Heh, this is too easy!" He sent a spike aiming for Chan-lee's face.  
"Lion's roar!" Leo came out of nowhere, punching Pride's face, and setting off a flash bomb. He carried Chan-lee away.  
"End reminiscene." Leo muttered. He went back to being Ling.  
"Hey Chany, you okay?" He asked, checking her arm.  
"How do you know it was me?" Chan-lee asked.  
"Nobody can forget your clumsiness." Dreke smirked.  
Chan-lee began to sulk on the floor.  
Dreke sweatdropped. "And that quote too. I've been in that class..."  
Chan-lee glanced at Dreke. "Really?" She asked.  
Dreke smiled. "I bet you're curious when."  
"You bet!" Chan-lee whined.  
"As soon as we find the two." Dreke marched off.

* * *

"What?! He walked out?!" Krysty yelled, steaming. "We walked for 2 two hours, trying to find him, and HE WALKED OUT?!" She roared.  
"Big brother, calm down!" Alice restrained Krysty from punching the man at the desk.  
"I-I'm sorry!" The man squeaked.  
Krysty stormed out of the hotel.  
Alice followed her.

Krysty sighed. It was hard walking. "Ugh, Chany... I HATE YOU!" She roared.  
"It's not her fault, she didn't know Ling had went out for a bit." Alice said, trying to calm Krysty down.  
"Ugh, I seriously-" Krysty began.  
_"W-who are you?"_ A voice said in Krysty's head.  
"Eh?!" Krysty yelped, she stepped back, crashing into Alice.  
"Oh!" Alice fell onto the ground. "Krys? You okay?"  
"N-no, I should be asking you..." Krysty muttered.  
"What happened?" Alice asked.  
"I swore I heard a voice..." Krysty sighed.  
"Whose?" Alice asked.  
"I-I think it was... I- it sounded like Urania's voice... At least what I imagined it to be..." Krysty stammered.  
Alice looked surprised. "Eh? Urania? Your roleplay character?"  
"I think..." Krysty sighed. "I must be going mental." She helped Alice up, and marched forward, but suddenly froze. She was feeling slightly dizzy.  
"Gah..." Krysty tried to take a step, but she collapsed.  
"Krys!" Alice caught Krysty. "Are you okay?! Krysty!"  
" Ngh..." Krysty groaned. She felt something pulse, and the sky turned black.

Alice panicked, picked up Krysty. She wondered what to do now. She had to find Chan-lee, who had to be at the military by now. She glanced around. She had to figure out where the military was now, though...

* * *

"Ngh?" Krysty woke up, she wasn't in Amestris, but rather, on a rocky mountain. The moon was high in the sky, the stars covered with shadows.  
A person with a black cloak appeared in front of Krysty.  
Krysty frowned, and clenched her automail hand. "Who're you?!" She demanded, getting ready to transmute her arm into the sword.  
The person's mouth smirked, and pointed at Krysty's arm.  
Krysty glanced at her arm. It was back to normal! Krysty gaped at it.  
The person's smile fell as a shadow crashed in between her and Krysty.  
Krysty jumped back. "What the hell?!"  
The person said something.  
"What?!" Krysty yelled.  
"The Gate." The person repeated.  
"The... Gate?" Krysty stepped forward. But a shadow flew into her face, shoving her off of the mountain.

* * *

"Krys... up... please...!" Someone was shaking Krysty. When she woke up, she found herself staring up at Roy and Al's faces.

"Gah... Colonel airhead? Tin can?" Krysty resurfaced. "what are you guys doing in my room?"  
"Technically, it's my room." Another voice sighed.  
"Prince, who are these people?!" Another voice demanded.  
"Relax, Lanfan, these are my old friends." He sighed.  
"Ling. And Lanfan." Krysty stared at the two.  
"How do you know our names?" Lanfan glared at Krysty.  
Ling rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving with these three for a bit. Stay here."  
"But-" Lanfan began to protest.  
"Stay. Here." Ling said firmly.  
She sighed and gave up.  
Ling dragged Roy, Ed, and Al outside.

* * *

The four reached the park.

"Okay, just checking," Dreke began, "Krysty, Alice, and Chan-lee."  
"Yep." The three said simultaneously.  
"Okay listen up kiddos, I'm only gonna say this once." Dreke said grimly.  
"Remember the defense lessons you guys took a few years ago?" He asked.  
A few glances were exchanged.

"That was the worse days of my life." Krysty groaned.  
"It was fun!" Chan-lee said cheerfully.  
"It was rather scary..." Alice sighed.

"Any who, I signed you three up, with your parents consent." Dreke sighed. "I was preparing guys for this. The anime con... Many people died from this source of... death." Dreke tried to explain.

The three of them frowned


	4. Chapter Shi- Shine

Drake put on serious face. "The Anime Con, it could be a major win, or an epic fail. Worse case scenario, you end up dead. Best case scenario, you come out alive with a leg missing."

Krysty made a disgusted face. "Are you saying I might get automail for reals?!"

"Krysty, if auto mail existed in our world, Chan-lee's mother would've had the arm by now." Alice sighed.

"Oh. But it could be possible!" Krysty said cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, we don't and if we did have such an operation, the chance of survival is very, very little." Chan-lee commented.

"But we could-" Krysty started.

"ANYWAY," Dreke said loudly. "All of us have turned into the people we cosplayed as, as you can see. We also acquired the roles of our characters. "

"Cool, does that mean-" Krysty clapped her hands together and slammed them against the floor as a wall shot up, a little too close to Alice and Chan-lee

"Eek!" Alice jumped back.

"Dangit, Kyo-tan, don't do that suddenly!" Chan-lee yelped, stepping back.

Krysty grinned stupidly. "Awesomeness in a bottle!"

Drake cleared his throat, and glared at everyone. "As I was saying."

Chan-lee, Alice, and Krysty went silent.

"Remember how this series ends?" Drake asked.

"Roy... he loses his sight, and then regains his sight. Also forces Envy to go into his true true form." Chan-lee gulped.

"Al... loses his armor, gets Ed's arm back..." Alice closed her eyes.

"Fullmetal... beats Father, defeats Envy, gets his arm back." Krysty started. "And loses his alchemical power."

"And Ling loses Greed." Drake finished.

"How do you know what happens? In the Anime Con, I mean." Chan-lee asked, frowning.

"I've been here. With mother and father." Drake looked away.

Chan-lee's eyes widened. "W-what...?!"

"N-nothing. I have a feeling we're getting a visitor." Drake coughed lightly

Chan-lee frowned. Her brother was hiding something.

"Hmph. You never say anything! You've hid more than enough today, Drake. Just what the hell is going on?!" Krysty demanded.

* * *

'Envy' was pacing back and forth in an old forest. "Okay, calm down. You must be dreaming! Yeah, that's it!" She turned her arm into a sword, and stabbed her leg.

"Ow!" She yelped. She watched her leg heal itself. "Okay, that hurt." She muttered. "And it's fine now." She panicked. "AW F- fudge!" She yelled. She started running around in circles, muttering, "This can't be happening, this isn't happening, I'm just a average high school girl with drawing abilities that far surpasses a five-year old because it's supposed to!"

She banged her head against a tree. "I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRLY MAN!" A figure walked up to her. "Envy? Why are you banging your head against a tree?" The voice was calm and collected. 'Envy' recognized the voice.

She turned around. "H-hi Lust!" She said, getting freaked out by this dream of hers.

Lust frowned. "Envy? Are you okay? You sound... cheerful."

'Envy' got her act on. "Of course I'm okay! I'm practicing on the tree!" She sneered.

Lust raised an eyebrow. "Practicing, eh?"

-"This isn't going well"- 'Envy' thought, panicking. Lust already was suspicious of her!

* * *

"STOP BEING A FRIGGIN' ASS-HOLE AND TELL US WHAT REALLY HAPPENED, DRAKE!" A voice too familiar yelled. Why did Drake sound familiar?

'Envy' took the chance and made a run for the voice.

"Envy, where are you going?" Lust yelled at her.

'Envy' ignored Lust until she found where the voice was coming from. A suit of armor which 'Envy' instantly realized was Al, was holding a blonde kid back, whom she realized was Ed.

A figure she instantly realized as Ling, stepped back, away from Ed.

"Woah..." 'Envy' murmured, surprised. If this was real, she had a chance of meeting the Elric brothers! But unfortunately, she was Envy, and they were Ed and Al, so they would probably end up fighting.

Roy Mustang walked into the scene and pushed Ed and Ling away from each other. "Listen up, both of you!" He yelled angrily. "I don't give a flip at lies you told me, Dreke, and Krysty, stop getting all riled up on Drake!"

The two just glared at each other for awhile.

Roy was clearly mad, but her eyes showed sadness.

Krysty? Dreke? 'Envy' knew those names. Now time to confirm one thing- "Hey Chan-ni!"

Roy looked up. "Eh? Who said my name?"

'Envy's' eyes widened. She jumped down. "Krysty, Drake, Alice?!"

Roy saw 'Envy', and instantly got into a fighting position. "Who're you?!" He demanded. "How do you know our names?!"

Ling glared at 'Envy'. "Yes, indeed. How? Are you the head of this year's Anime Con?!"

Ed frowned.

Al froze.

'Envy' quickly shook her head. "No, guys, it's me, Stripedclaw!"

"Where's the evidence, huh?!" Roy demanded.

"Chan-ni, you have Asperger's Syndrome, you're not blood-related to your brother anyway! And, you fangirl over Greed! And your crush is-" Roy slapped his hand over 'Envy's' mouth. "Alright, I believe you, don't say anything else!"

'Envy' sighed with relief as Chan-lee put her hand down, who was obviously embarrassed.

"And Drake, your middle name is Leo, which was your base for the twins, Leo and Liam. You've been in the orphanage for 6 years, since you were 11. You met your sister when you were 14, and she was 12." 'Envy' turned to Ling, who nodded in approval.

"Alice, your nickname is Tin can. You love the vocaloids, and can sing fast and high for Aki Kaji. You are studying Japanese, more than Chan-ni can. You invented her nickname, Chan-ni, because her full name is Chan-lee Chan- two 'Chan's, so two is ni in Japanese, so Chan-ni." 'Envy' turned to Al.

Alice nodded in the armor.

"And Krysty- a.k.a Fullmetal of Team FMA: America. Vampire Knight, Fruit's Basket, Black Butler- a few of the manga you've read. You say Envy's gonna be your puppy, Ed and Greed will be your husbands, and I bet you want Sebastian to be your butler and boyfriend." 'Envy' glanced at Ed.

Krysty coughed lightly, then nodded.

'Envy' grinned. "Well, I'm Stripedclaw, a.k.a Rose, non?"

Chan-lee grinned. "Nice to finally meet you in real life, Rose."

Drake nodded in approval. "Now, we have everyone."

"Wait, you knew Rose-tan was gonna be here?" Chan-lee asked, turning to her big brother.

Drake nodded. "Rose had told me on Pokefarm, since this con was so close to Canada, she decided to drive down. I thought you were going as Jeff the Killer?"

Rose shook her head. "Naw, decided to be Envy. Never thought I would turn into him..."

Chan-lee grinned. "Hm... I never thought I would turn into Roy! I'm finally taller than Drake and Krysty!"

"WHO'REYOUCALLINGSHORT, CHANY?!" Krysty roared.

"Now, I'm about to show you guys something that's vital to surviving this Anime Con..." Drake took out something, a silver chain. "This looks a little familiar, right Chany?"

Chan-ni inspected the chain. "Y-yeah. This was the chain for Liam in your LARP sessions with William and us. We specially ordered it online."

Drake grinned. "Nope. This, is the real thing, from the real Liam."

Rose blinked. "What? Our OC's are here?!"

Drake nodded. "But they're invisible to the Canon characters. We won't be able to find them easily."

"Why do we need to find them?" Krysty asked.

Drake smirked. "You'll see, Kyo."

"Damn you, Drake." Kyrsty muttered.


	5. Chapter Go- Restart

Sorry, very short chapter... in a very long time.

I'll make sure I'll post faster next time! I'm sorry!

* * *

A hooded girl drifted past a few shop, holding a messenger bag. As she neared a certain shop, she pushed the door open. "Hey Kat, they came."

Another girl with silver hair and red eyes looked up at her.

"I-is my host there?" She asked, standing up.

"I'm afraid not, sorry. I think Hikari's, Fear's and Sorako's is there, and as you just saw, Leo was summoned a few moment ago..."

Liam helped another boy up, who looked exactly like him. "A-Aniki, I can stand on my own. And thanks for taking my place, even though you failed at acting like me."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I was just surprised when Hika didn't recognize me."

"She's Chan-lee, not Hikari. And I do hope they find their items soon, I haven't been able to go into action for a long time!" Leo smiled.

"Wah! You two are lucky! I never even got to fight once!" A girl with jet black hair pouted.

"You'll get a turn eventually, you stupid idiot!" The hooded girl growled.

"Oni-tan! Urania is being mean!" The black haired girl whimpered.

Urania rolled her eyes while Liam opened the door.

"Hmph. Dreke is an idiot sometimes, sending out his sister and his friends out to this... this..." Liam was lost on words.

Leo laughed. "It's a convention in the future on the other side of the gate. I can wait to be used again..."

"No way! You aren't going out there, Leokinz!" Urania glomped Leo.

"Gah! Oni-tan is bleeding again!" The black-haired girl squeaked.

Leo, in fact, was. The wound on his side was started to bleed again, the blood seeping through his shirt.

"Urk- sorry Leo! Hikari, go grab the first aid kit again!" Urania panicked.

"Going!' The black haired girl, Hikari, stood up and entered the other room.

As Hikari began to re-wrap Leo's wound, she suddenly had the urge to ask everyone, "What item did you hide?"

"We chose our chain, as you guys already know. The chain was used to make a thin needle in our first battle, so Dreke would recognize it easily." Leo said, smiling.

"Ah, that was fun. I got to beat up Envy while Ed was trying to find a weak spot on him in the train... Put right where we fought." Liam grinned, leaning against the wall.

"I chose the button on my cloak. Krysty would easily recognize it, due to her describing it such great detail. Placed it on the hotel room where I was waiting for you guys to come back." Urania nodded, making sure Hikari tied the bandage on correctly.

"I-I chose my sunglasses! Izzy made me an Ishbalian, so she would mostly likely see the glasses, and I hid it were I first met miss Hikari and miss Urania!" Kat smiled from her corner, eating a lollipop.

"I hid one of my feathers. It was the tree I was stuck in when Fear came to help me out." Sorako said quietly, walking down the stairs.

"I hid my bracelet, in the train, where we all met." Fear said, glancing at the door.

"What did you hide, Hikari?" Kat asked, looking up at her.

"My hair clip. The ones I used to hide these stupid chimera ears..." Hikari smiled. "The ones with the lavender colored glass plate, with 'overcome' sketched into them in Xinginese. I know she'll find them, since those were my favorites."

Fear glanced outside. "It's getting pretty dark. Shall we visit them?"

Everybody in the room nodded in agreement.

* * *

Drake stared at the sky in thought. "Hm..."

Krysty fan girl squealed, then covered her mouth.

Everyone stared at Krysty. "What?"

Krysty glomped Rose. "Omaigosh, it's an Envy I can finally hug without getting killed! And Ling is here too!"

Rose blinked, then facepalmed. "Are you for real, Kizzy?!"

Ling quickly scooted away from Krysty.

Chan-lee burst out laughing. "That's Krysty for you, realizes everything ten minutes later!"

Alice pried Krysty off of Rose. Then sighed. "Onee-chan, you're an idiot sometimes..."

Krysty stood up straight and grinned. "No, I'm not a idiot! I'm a proud Baka!"

Chan-lee tackled Krysty. "Hey, that's my line! Line thief!"

Alice yanked Krysty out of Chan-lee's reach, causing Chan-lee to hit the ground. She curled up into a ball and began to sulk.

Drake facepalmed. "Ugh, seriously!"

Rose sighed. "Oh right, Dreke, didn't say we need to follow the timeline?"

Dreke blinked, then groaned. "Crap, you're right, we're in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" A voice asked.

Everyone froze, as Dreke spun around to face Lust. He quickly back flipped away from her. "Oh, damn!"

Chan-lee stood up instantly, pulling the transmutation gloves on.

Lust sighed. "Envy, why are you talking to the human sacrifice?"

Rose froze. "I... um... ah..."

Chan-lee snapped hoping her fire power would work. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Lust raised an eyebrow. "Hm..."

Krysty clapped her hands together and slammed them the ground, causing fists to fly up at Lust.

Lust began to jump backwards, then then froze.

But so did the entire area.

Dreke frowned. "What the-"

A another voice laughed, but the owner of the voice wasn't there. "Wow, wow, wow! You all are horrible at this game!"

"Whose there?" Krysty growled.

Alice shifted into a fighting position.

Chan-lee glanced around, frowning.

"You know, this could be interesting! We could rewrite Fullmetal Alchemist!" The voice continue.

The five backed up so that their backs were together.

"Damnit, show yourself!" Krysty roared.

"Nah, prefer not to! But anyway, here's the news- I've been told to restart the level! All of you get a second chance! Talk about L~ucky!" The voice had a hint of smugness in it.

"W-what does that mean?" Alice asked, sounding worried.

"It means Fullmetal Alchemist is gonna start from the beginning! Ready? Cause here we go! Three..." The voice began counting.

"Wait, so back to the beginning?!" Chan-lee panicked.

"Two..." The voice ignored the question.

"Beginning as in, when Ed first sees Truth?!" Krysty demanded. "Tell us!"

"One!" The voice sang out.

The only thing the five saw was pure darkness.


End file.
